In the second year of this project, we will meet again with our original sample of more than 300 young adults. These male and female subjects, single and married, aged 22, 24 and 26 years in 1979, will complete 2-3 hours of interviews and questionnaires designed to assess ongoing changes in their personal identities, relationships with parents and relationships with peers. We also intend to bring in a new sample of 100 older male and female married subjects, with and without children, to complete the same battery of interviews and tests -including our own Family Relationships Interview, Orlofsky's Intimacy Interview, Rest's Defining Social Issues Test and Simmons' Ego Identity Scale. It is our purpose to further the understanding of the developmental history of mutuality in caring relationships. We intend to examine the contribution of role status (single, married without children, married with children) and developmental variables to reciprocity and caring in intergenerational relationships within the family.